Parade Academy
Parade Academy (パレード学園 Parēdo Gakuen) is an Idol School located in Shibuya, Tokyo, really close to the Harajuku zone in order for students to look at the Idol Experience closely, it's the most prestigious and only known Idol School in Our Idol Ways. The current headmaster is Kaminari Asuga. This Academy uses the Idol Ways system, which includes Fashion Cards and Yearly Thematics with all of it's features. Courses Parade Academy has 2 different courses, which work with 2 different systems, girls usually audition in pairs. Idol Course The main and most aspired course of the Academy, here, the students are trained to become Idols with their participation in Auditions, Events, Dramas and others. It works under a 3-class system: Starter, Middle and Advanced Class, Idols can advance classes by mastering their abilities, after graduation, they are usually hired by different Offices. The only Idol who remains in school after graduation is the Idol Ways Princess and her court. Who live in the Idol Ways Castle. Manager Course A secondary course taken by students who rather staying backstage supporting an idol reach the Top. The system is really simple: A single class which lasts until her Produced Idol Graduates, in the case the Manager represents the Idol Ways Princess or her court, she'll move to the Idol Ways Castle. Extra Courses There are classes similar to clubs, which were made to master an Idol's specific quality or incursion in a new area * Modeling * Designing * Acting * Voice Acting * Hosting Auditions There are 5 ways to enter Parade Academy, 4 of which are via Auditions # '''Dancer Audition: '''The most well known audition, it takes place on the first week of March and only 50 of approximately 250 aspirants enter. The audition consists on an Interview made by a scouter of the school, a Coordinating challenge and a Live with the Look they Coordinated. # '''Percussion Audition: '''An audition held specifically for entertainers who want to enter the Idol world, they only need to do a Live showing their main appeal. It's held every April # '''Flag Audition: '''An audition held for students who can't make it to the Dancer Audition, it works the same as the mentioned afore, however, it's made in a caravan, and only 10 students will enter in the whole tour # '''Queen Audition: '''An audition held every time the new Idol Ways Princess is discovered, she will choose 6 specific girls to become exclusive students of the Starter Class. # '''Scouting: '''From time to time, special staff known as "Scouters" assist to events where potential idols could be discovered, there's at least one girl recruited per event. Campus School Building It consists on a single building, with pastel yellow walls and lilac tiles. It has 3 floors and it's mansion shaped. To the left there is a whole wall made out of crystal and the right side has all of the classrooms Foyer The foyer is mainly pastel yellow colored walls and lilac colored tiles and has multiple red couches and tables so Students can sit down and make plans. It has 2 sets of stairs, one goes down to the cafeteria and the other goes up to the classrooms. It has a olographic board announcing upcoming events. Cafeteria Located downstairs, it has the same coloring as the foyer and has multiple wooden tables and chairs, it has a bar which shows the menu, the menu consists of Coffee and Frappés, donuts, muffins and waffles, cakes, pancakes, curry and tacos. Garden A garden consisting on lawn with wild flowers and some sakura trees is located all around the school, it has white stone paths connecting multiple parts of the school, it also has some white benches. Sports Area It consists on a larger size gymnasium organized in 2 rings and a center: The outer ring is a classic red track, the inner ring consists on a wooden skating rink where students can practice their Rollin' Rushes, while the center is a pool. The dressing rooms are located to the right side of the entrance. Dorms The dorms are built as a castle with 5 floors, the dorms are made to be occupied by 2 people and are pistaccio green painted with wooden tiles, they have 2 beds, a big closet, a wisndow between the beds, two tables with a laptop on each one, phone chargers and a TV. Uniforms Like any other Japanese school, Parade Academy requires it's students to use their Uniforms, however, the Uniform is defined by the Class the student is in. Normal Uniform Starter Class It consists on a white T-Shirt with the collar being lilac, it has the logo of the school on the left, it has a checkered lilac skirt and black shoes with large socks. The Manager course uses this Uniform as well Middle Class The T-Shirt is covered by a lilac wool vest, it has the school logo on the left as well, the shoes are a pair of short white boots. Advanded Class The vest is replaced by a purple jacket kept together by black laces with the schoollogo on the left. The boots get larger. Sport Suits 's colors]] Track Suit It consists on a white T-Shirt covered by a white Sport jacket with 2 pockets on the waist with the Idol's theme color,2 stripes to the side of the sleeves with the theme color of the Idol's Type and the school logo on the left. The pants are capri sport pants with two stripes with the theme color of the Idol's Type. The shoes are white sneakers with the symbol of her Type (Heart, Balloon, Diamond, Flower, Peach, Star) Skating Suit It consists on a white T-Shirt with the symbol of her Type colored in her theme color on the middle, with the school logo in the left, a skort colored in the Idol's theme color and skates colored in the theme color of the Idol's Type. Swimsuit It consists on a 2-piece swimsuit, the top is a sleeveless swimming top which reaches a little higher than the belly in the idol's theme color, a swimming skirt in the Idol's theme color and an ankle bracelet with the Idol Type's color and symbol. Notable Students (As of Season 1) Starter Class * Aisukita Pinkugao * Melody Hachimitsu * Klara Asahime * Chiri Harune * Tsuki Kousuke * Mirai Kirahoshi Middle Class Advanced Class Former Students * Pya Egao * Lyra Watanabe Notable Staff * Kaminari Asugaru (Principal Asugaru) * Mizu Haruko (Miss Mizu) * Daisuke Hiroyuki (Teacher Daisuke) * Momoka Akuma (Miss Momoka) Trivia * It's abbreviation is"ParAca" Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Our Idol Ways Category:Locations Category:Schools